


PESTERCONFESSION

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pesterconfession, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	PESTERCONFESSION

**** \-- golgothasTerror  [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:06 –  
GT: Okay i know im like six minutes late so first im really sorry about that!  
GT: I know this sounds stupid but i kind of fell asleep while waiting.  
TT: It's fine, dude.  
TT: It's no big that you needed a little more time to yourself with your weird spider girl book.  
GT: Okay great! Thanks buddy wait what?  
GT: Uh how did you know i was reading that?  
TT: I guessed and you admitted it.  
GT: Jeez ok dont take this the wrong way but that kind of master trickery is all sorts of in my private life!  
TT: Your "private life"? Do you mean spending a bit too much time under the covers with your stupid half naked spider girl comics?  
GT: Oh boy how about we talk about something else.  
TT: Okay, but what I asked you to be here for might not make you any more comfortable than that.  
GT: It doesnt matter because im ready for whatever it is!  
TT: Are you? You don't even know what I'm about to say.  
GT: Well no. I think i know a little bit about it though.  
GT: But i want to hear it from you so go right ahead!  
TT: Okay.  
TT: I don't want this to be some stupidly big deal, so I guess I'll just be straight up with you about it.  
TT: It doesn't look like you are completely clueless to what I'm going to say anyway, so I'll get right to it then.  
GT: Hehe ok.  
GT: I hope youre saying what i think youre saying at least.  
TT: I guess we'll find out in a minute, but I'll admit this is harder than I thought it would be, so give me a minute to figure myself out.  
GT: Im ready when you are mr mysterious!  
TT: I'll let you know.

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic** [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:09 --  
TG: well hello mr love sick poopy  
TG: *poppy  
TG: **puppy  
TG: knock cock any 1 home earth 2 beef dirky  
TT: Hi.  
TG: did u tell the jakester bout ur emotez yet ;)  
TT: I'm trying right now.  
TG: ooh well dont let me intererupt u 2 then  
TG: u better not chicken out on this thing  
TG: trust me u will feel so much better once ur out in the open w him about this  
TT: I know. I thought it would be easier than this, though.  
TT: I have him waiting in another window.  
TG: well wat the heck are u talking 2 me 4 then  
TG: GO tell him now b4 u get 2 scared  
TT: I don't know what to say.  
TG: wat the heck dirfk  
TG: i have never seen u like dis b4  
TG: aw poor puppy u rly love him huh  
TG: i will help u listen  
TG: say this 2 him....  
TG: jack  
TG: *jake  
TG: i no weve been friends for a long time but i love u *kiss*  
TG: that was wat u should say not me kissin u btw  
TT: Yeah, I don't think I'm saying any of that.  
TG: well u asked  
TT: No, I didn't.  
TG: omfg stop SHUT UP and go tell him how u feel loser  
TG: i already feel bad enough for helping u wen janesy is struglign to deal w this herself ugh  
TT: She knows about this?  
TG: well duh i told her  
TG: shes my bffsie i had 2 say somethign 2 her about her crush goin down the ornage brick road AKA gay 4 u  
TT: I guess that's for the best.  
TT: I'll talk to her about it later.  
TG: i got her u do ur thing n dont worry bout it rn  
TT: Thanks, Rox. I'll let you know what happens.  
TG: <3  
 **\-- tipsyGnostalgic** [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:16 --  


**\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe  [GG] at 20:16 --  
GT: Jane are you there?  
GG: I am here!  
GT: Oh wonderful i need someone to talk to right now!  
GG: Oh really?  
GG: What for?  
GT: Jane i might be wrong but i am pretty sure dirk is trying to confess to me right now!  
GG: Oh, wow... she wasn't kidding, then.  
GT: Whats that?  
GG: Oh, nothing!  
GG: Are you sure that's what he want he wanted to talk to you about, Jake?  
GT: No!  
GT: But i hope it is!  
GG: You do?  
GT: Er. Maybe? Yes? I guess i do.  
GT: Suddenly i feel so ready for this to happen jane and i dont want to wait any longer. If he doesnt do it right now i just might do it myself. Just be real aggressive about the whole shabang you know? RAGH! Haha only jesting of course.   
GG: Oh. Ha. Yeeeeah.  
GG: Wow, how...  
GG: How wonderful for you two, Jake.  
GT: You really think so?  
GG: Yes. I bet he is getting ready to propose to you right this moment!  
GT: Whoa nelly miss crocker! Hold your cheese and crackers and your horses too while youre at it.   
GT: Haha thats a bit much isnt it?  
GG: The more the merrier, right!! Why wait!  
GT: Uh i suppose that is how those sayings go!  
GT: Jane i must say i do continue to enjoy your excitement on this subject and it has made me feel a great deal more comfortable about it all.  
GG: Whee!  
GT: Oh man hes back but ill let you know how it goes in a tick okay??  
GG: Okay, yes.  
GG: Great, I can hardly wait!  
GT: Hehe you are too sweet to me jane. Youre the best you know that?  
GG: Oh boy, the best!  
GT: Yes absolutely tops. You are just a prize my friend.  
GT: I will message you in a bit about how things went.  
GT: Until then my friend wish me good luck on this!  
 **\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe  [GG] at 20:24 --  
****

**TT: Okay, I'm ready.  
TT: Jake, we're best bros, right?  
GT: Well of course.  
TT: And would you say that I mean a lot to you?  
GT: Huh yes i suppose i would say that!  
TT: How much?  
GT: Uh wow thats a hard question. Lets say a whole lot.  
TT: Haha, you mean a whole lot to me too, Jake.  
GT: Whee!  
TT: I don't think you understand how much.  
GT: Golly i uh dont?  
TT: No, I don't think so.  
TT: I like you so much that you mean the entire world to me.  
TT: I just like talking to you and I don't think I would be able to live without that, even if you're probably the most lame person I've ever met.  
GT: Hehe dont flatter me too much now!  
TT: Okay, stop typing for a minute so I can talk.  
TT: You're still typing, knock it off.  
TT: Good. Okay, fuck it.  
TT: I love you.  
TT: I don't only want to be friends with you because I'm a selfish bastard and I get mad when other people like you or want to talk to you and I want to be the most important person to you above anyone else.  
TT: I don't want to fuck up what we have, so I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm not going to let it be this way forever without you ever knowing that I love you so fucking much it actually hurts and I'm fine with embarrassing myself like this because I have to tell you.  
GT: ....  
GT: Dirk....  
TT: I know how fuckin' weird this must be for you and I'm sorry for putting you in this fucked up position.  
TT: But I really had to say something to you about it or I would regret it forever and I'm not setting myself up for that shit.  
GT: Dirk!  
TT: If you want, I'll never bring this up with you again.  
TT: But I'm not going to let you forget about it or pretend it never happened, and I'm not going to stop liking you because I already tried.  
TT: I don't even want to stop, it feels good.  
GT: Bloody hell dirk will you just shut it for half a second!  
TT: What?  
GT: Are you listening?  
TT: Yes.  
GT: Ok because its my turn to type now.  
GT: Dirk i dont want anyone else to like me. I dont need anyone else. You are my best bro and you know that because we were just over it five minutes ago!  
GT: I wasnt sure of this before because i didnt know how you felt about me and the thing with jane and its all a whole lot for one fella to think about...  
GT: But I finally came to the conclusion that i love you too!  
GT: So how about you stop freaking out about your confession ok? Its making me a little worried about you all the way over there.  
TT: Wow, Jake.  
TT: Are you kidding?  
GT: No! Are you?  
TT: No.  
GT: Well say something!   
TT: I'm really happy right now. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire lifetime, to be honest.  
GT: Hehe that's better. Me too dirk.  
TT: Say it again, please.  
GT: Say what?  
TT: The thing you said eleven messages ago.  
GT: Oh boy!  
GT: Thats sort of embarrassing! But ok.  
GT: I love you hows that?  
TT: It's good, haha. It's really, really good.  
GT: Hehe! Your turn.  
TT: I love you.  
GT: Whoa it feels weird!  
TT: Yeah, I like it.  
**GT: Me too!

**\-- tipsyGnostalgic** [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 21:22 --  
TG: hello???? dirk?  
TG: oh cum on u have 2 b done by now  
TG: dont leave me hanging here 4ever  
TG: r u cybering  
TT: Nah, we're done.  
TT: He said it back, I think we've been saying it to each other for about an hour now. It's really stupid and it feels good.  
TG: OMFG CONGRATULULATIONS  
TG: *congaratulatutions  
TG: **congradutions  
TG: ***congaradulations  
TG: good 4 u  
TG: how cute omfg im going 2 barf at how cute u 2 r  
TT: Thanks for the help on this, Rox.  
TG: <3  
TT: So, when do you plan to tell Jane how you feel?  
TG: wat  
TG: shut up i told u i was durnk wen i told u that stuff bout her u durmbo idiot  
TG: Yeah, so?  
TG: idk but ooh wow look @ the time half past boring subject  
TG: bye enjoy ur cute new boy toy <3 ttyl  
 **\-- tipsyGnostalgic** [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 21:22 --  


**\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe  [GG] at 21:24 --  
GG: Jake? It's been a while.  
GG: How did it go?  
GT: Oh a thousand pardons jane i got a bit carried away!  
GT: We are still talking about it sort of but i basically said i loved him too and now we're kind of a thing i guess!  
GG: I knew it.  
GG: I'm so happy for you guys.  
GG: Congratulations, Jake.  
GT: Hehe thank you! Im so happy right now jane i could just explode or something!  
GG: I'm glad you're happy, Jake. I really am.**  
GG: I'm really, um... tired, though! That's it, I'm really really tired, zzzz.  
GG: I'll talk to you about it more tomorrow.  
GT: But its so early! Oh okay ill let you be off then. Have a good sleep!  
GG: Thanks. Have fun.  
 **\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 21:24 --**  


**\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe  [GG] at 21:24 --  
TG: jansey.... are u ok? did u hear wat happened  
GG: Yeah, he just told me. I'm fine.  
TG: poor jane  
TG: im sry but this makes me so mad and pipsed off  
TG: u dont deserf this jane u dont deserf it 1 bit  
GG: It's fine.  
TG: janey dont be like that  
TG: u no i can see right through u so y try  
GG: I don't know what you're talking about.  
GG: I'm fine, I knew this would happen. It's all fine.  
TG: nooo its not its not fair 2 u  
TG: u r so sweet jane n u deserve 2 have who ever u want but  
TG: 2 be honest i think thems wer meant 4 each other from the start  
GG: Dirk and Jake?  
TG: yea dont u think  
GG: Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel better, Roxy!  
TG: wat no jane plz dont b like that  
TG: im just tryna make u fell beer so theres no need 2 get pissy w me missy  
TG: *feel  
TG: **better  
TG: look dont u believe in meant 2 b type of things  
GG: What, you mean like fate?  
TG: yea  
GG: Haha, no. I don't really think I'm that type of gal.  
TG: well wat type of gal r u then  
GG: I don't know. I'm just nobody, I guess.  
TG: nooo dont say that  
TG: u r the mostest someboby i have ever met in my whole life  
TG: i love u janey u no that right  
GG: Yeah... I know.  
GG: I love you too. I'm sorry for being like this. It's that obvious, huh?  
TG: yea but i undrstnd i would b such a bitch right now if my guy was all like  
TG: w some othr person and likin some 1 who wasnt me  
TG: i no more about that than u think jane  
GG: What do you mean?  
TG: nvm  
TG: do u want to be alone  
GG: No!  
GG: I mean... no, not right now, please.  
TG: ok  
TG: am here 4 u dont worry  
TG: do u want 2 talk about it  
GG: No. Let's talk about something else, okay?  
TG: yea i think so 2  
TG: ill stay here w u no matter what janey  
TG: i love u  
**GG: I love you too. <3


End file.
